


The Red Haired King: The Secret map

by Anitaseverusweasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, BAMF Ron Weasley, Cults, F/M, Gen, Hogwarts First Year, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Past Lives, Past Torture, Possibly Unrequited Love, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Ron Weasley-centric, Royalty, Slavery, Supportive Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anitaseverusweasley/pseuds/Anitaseverusweasley
Summary: Everyone knows the story of harry potter, who saved the world by killing dark lord voldemorth.With the help of his friends, the brightest witch and his best friend Ron weasley.The same story, from the beginning to the End of the story.However, this story is not about harry potter, this story about Ron weasley, always overshadow by his family, friends, and the world. Not get enough appriciated of his hard work and his loyalty, not well understood by everyone, misunderstanding, and even get hated by the fandom.The Red Haired King: The secret Map summary:When Ron got his hogwarts letter he was very happy and anxious.Because now he can go to hogwarts and help Alex, the spirit inside his body (mindscape)To find what happened to Alex's people when he died a thousand years ago and why his spirit is inside Ron body?.The more he finds out, the more he gets confused. He is the next line to the throne king of ancient hidden kingdom?, he has this mystery clan swore alligance with him now?!, who is that blonde guy?, and then there is a cult trying to kill him now?!, This is not what ron thinks when he agrees to help Alex.You will explain this to me Alex!
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Ron Weasley/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. At the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When ron get letter from hogwart, he's very happy. Finaly he can help alex to find out what happend to his people when he's died.
> 
> Who is alex?
> 
> Well, he is a spirit ron meet inside his mindscape. Prety t weird right?
> 
> Now is the begining of everything, star when he agree to help the spirit.

**"hey, promise me, alex. don't laugh at me," said Ron, eyes looking down. like there was something more interesting at his feet than staring at the man in front of him. right hand slightly squeezed his pants, his expression made as much as possible did not show any anxiety and nervousness.**

**The man who was called 'Alex' raised an eyebrow, hearing the words of the boy in front of him. a little snorted he answered "Ronald, I've been with you and saw your daily life since our meeting when you were unconscious. So, what are you afraid to tell me? Is this about the letter from the hogwart?".**

**hearing Alex's words, Ron was startled and pale. unconsciously he stared at the person who had been with him since he was born. ocean eyes meet dark night eyes. Slightly gaping, only one thought in his mind.**

**'how does he know?'**

**As if he could read his mind, the black haired man replied, "From your expression, I can't read your mind unless you let me. But you're still a child. Of course i can cleary see your emotion." alex crossed his hand, he waited patiently for the boy's reply.**

**"am I going to slytherin?",**

**"well, thats i dont know-"**

**"Do I deserve to be a hogwart student? What if no one wants to be friends with me there?".**

**"You're still in-"**

**"the twins said that the sorting will fight the trolls, is that true?",**

**"Ronald, if you interrupt me once-"**

**"How will my family react? If I entered Slytherin, w-w-would th-they hate me?" tears dripped from those two blues eyes. The raven-haired man let out a long sigh. slightly massaged his temples. he stood up and hugged the youngest son of Weasley, trying his best to calm him down.**

**"Calm down, i am here. You don't have to think too much about it. Be a good student, and remember our mission. Or have you forgotten?" asked Alex, the hug released, he looked at the boy who was considered his own son. Ron wipe away his tears, once again those eyes sparkling. his face is full of determination, with full sincerityn he said:**

**"No, I still remember. Just trust me Alex. I'll help you find that thing."**

**"I don't know, if in Hogwart you will find it. But it is a clue that will lead you to them. From them, we will know what happened after I died." said the middle-aged man.**

**"Yes, but, what's wrong with trying. Then, if there is no clue. I'll try to ask my brothers, who knows they know something," said Ron.**

**they both pondered for a while. no one spoke another two words.**

_TOK!!_

_TOK!!_

_TOK!!_

_"Ron, hurry up and get ready! I made your favorite bacon and chicken, we don't want to go to hogwart on an empty stomach!"_

**"its your mother calling, it's time for you to go. We'll talk again later." heard Alex's words, Ron nodded. Briefly hugging the man who he considered his father too. He also waved and left his mindscape.**

**.**

.

.

Waking up from his sleep, Ron started getting ready, after line up for the bathroom, and wearing pretty neat clothes by his standards. He went downstairs and began to breakfast with his family.

The atmosphere at the dining table was so crowded, her mother was so busy serving various kinds of food, the aroma of bacon, pancakes, and countless kinds of dishes tantalized Ron's nose. His stomach immediately growled. His father and Percy ate solemnly discussing something, the twins burst out laughing and he caught a glimpse of Ginny's face red. Its seem they were pranked or teased her again, shortly afterwards Molly scold them. Bill and charlie came two days before his departure to hogwart. They was busy debating something, maybe about the Quiditch team.

"Ron, don't stand there, come here, look at your favorite food, i-i cooked for you ... _*sniff*_ ...its don't feel like you're 11 years old now, I still remember just yesterday you played with Ginny .. _*sniff*_ ... n-now m-my baby son went to hogwart." said Molly, taking a handkerchief and wipe out her tears.

"Molly, don't be like that, Ron will write letters every week. Dont cry at such a happy day. So, you will write us a letter. Right, Ron?" Ron returned a nod. Arthur stands up and calm down his wife, who is now starting to sob. "But, the house will be quiet. You know I'm used to this crowd and noise." She tells Ron at least she has to write letters every week like her dad said.

"Mom, you were like this when Ron went to hogwart. How else if he got married?" joking bill accompanied by a wink at Ron. Ron just smiled at his eldest brother. "imagine, if he has a girlfriend ?! Hahahaha ... Surely you will be so excited." Charlie said, accompanied by the twins' laughter, especially seeing Molly's expression Being horror heard the words of his second son, Ginny was so confused and asked his father "dady, what is a boyfriend?" and in reply by arthur 'later when you grow up, you will know.' Ginny was pouted and said she wanted to be big soon.

"Mom, come on, I'm just going to hogwart. Not going to war, you embarrass me." slightly holding his neck, his face slightly red with embarrassment.

"yeah mom, our beloved ronnie-"

"-just to hogwart, he didn't do-"

"-special thing, just another weasley-"

"-like you never-"

"-deliver your child-"

"-to hogwart."

Ron, who had been embarrassed because of his mother, became angry at what the twins said. His face turned red, his nose deflated, Fred and George smirked seeing Ron's expression which they thought was funny. "Oh, like you guys, just another Weasley to Hogwart." Ron replied, cross hand, his two eyes glared at the twin.

"Well, at least we are special." replied Fred not wanting to lose.

"oh really? special in what way? Prankinh? Or as joker." said Ron while rolling his eyes.

Percy just shook his head and vaguely you can heard him say, 'When will they grow up.'

Ginny continued her meal, Arthur who was already sitting with Percy only glanced at ron and continued his conversation with Percy. Bill and Charlie watch their siblings' bickering, waiting for it to get worse before intruding. Molly was busy making drinks for them.

"At least we have the talent, even if it's not like you when it comes to pranks." said George, smiling ignorantly followed by Fred who said "what's wrong? no reply, aww ... do we hurt feelings as small as ronniekin ?."

"Hush, Fred, George. Don't be like that with your brothers. Sit down ron," said the mother. It's already finished wiping her tears and back to normal. Now give every each of them drink.

grumbling a little as he sat down beside Ginny, Bill looked at the twins, pointing with his head at Ron who bent a little and started eating. The twins put on innocent faces that say 'I didn't do anything, I swear.' Bill raised an eyebrow, the food he left untouched. Charlie looks at ron with worry.

"ugghhh ... okay, ron we are-"

"-very sorry-"

"-we shouldn't-

"-says that-

"-so-"

"-peace?"

ron just nodded and said "it's okay." and continued eating, Charlie got up from chair and went to his room. He said there something he want to take from it. The weasley family continued their meal, a little pleasant conversation between the children and their parent, when arthur look at the clock, he immediatly tell his children to hurry up before they late and go to garage, followed by a bill that wanted to help his father to places his sibling baggage on the car. When the meal is finished, they were getting ready to go to king cross when charlie's voice stopped them.

"Wait! Here take this Ron, a gift for you." said the dragon tamer.

"What's this Charlie?" asked Ron, watching the gift given from his second brother, one in the form of boxshaped, wrapped neatly in brown paper while the other was a small box neatly wrapped in maroon red paper complete with blue ribbons.

"Wait this is not fair, Ron gets a prize and we don't?" ask fred or george?

"Fred, george, don't be like that, is this okay Charlie. You can use your money for your needs. Don't worry about Ron." Said the mother of seven children uneasily. Ron bites his lip, though the twins get a gift when they enter hogwart, even Percy gets his own owl because being prefect makes him use charlie's wand. Ignored the fact that every wizard's and witches must have his or her own wand. 

At least he wants to have his own things, 

At least let him have his own this time,

Not used by his brothers or one of their hand-me-down.

Is this wrong to want have thing of his own?

"It's okay, mom, Ron rarely gets gift. Only this time. Open it Ron." said Charlie feeling guilty because of his family's financial condition, often Ron doesn't have his own things. indeed he rarely shows his annoyance, but charlie really wants to buy something for his beloved brother.

"But, charlie-"

"Mom, this is my money, whatever if I want to spend it. I want to give something to Ron."

"Favoritsm, George, we have been forgotten."

"Yes, Fred, we are not our beloved brother's favorite brother anymore."

"You two are immature. Just jealous because Charlie bought Ron something." Percy said, without looking at the twins his eyes were busy reading a book.

"Oh, like you never feel an envy. Right, George?" Said Fred, elbowing his twin in response to a nod by the person concerned. "Maybe he feels so great, so great that there is no need to be jealous," replied George. Percy ignore them, he was used to the twins' behavior that never respected him.

"Boys, there's no need to argue, Ron, you'll just open it when you get to Hogwart. We have to go before it's late. at. "said Molly while holding Ginny's hand, they started preparing to go to King Cross.

"I also want a present when I go to hogwart." said Ginny with a hopeful look at Charlie. She waved at Charlie before leaving with his older brothers.

"Of course Gin, if you go to hogwart, I will give you a surprise gift. Take care!" Charlie shouted, smiling at his younger sister. and waved, they go to the car that arthur and bill waited for them to go inside.

* * *

**KING CROSS, 9 3/4, HOGWART EXPRESS**.

after arthur ride them to the king cross, and say goodbye to their father and bill. they walked in the direction of wagon 9 3/4, crossing the passing muggles, while looking for the place that he always visited every year when accompanying his brothers. Ron is lost in thought, thinking about the twins' words and the gift he got from Charlie. while walking pushing his stuff, following fred and george.

_**"Hey, don't think too much about your brother's words." comforted Alex, spoke in his conscious mind in ron's head** _

'It's easy for you to say, you're an only child.' Ron replied in his mind grumpily.

_**"I'm the eldest son, not an only child."** _

'wait, what?'

_**"yes, I have 3 siblings. one boy and one girl."** _

'This is the first time you are telling your life. is there anything else I need to know? ',

_**"Nothing, hey your mother calls you."** _

"Ronald Billius Weasley!" scolds her mother, snapping Ron out of his conversation with Alex. slightly blinked both eyes, and shook his head to focus. with a smile he also asked.

"what's wrong, mother?"

"Ron, don't daydream in the middle of the road. Now it's your turn. Show this child how to get in." Her mother glanced at a boy look like his age, the difference was that he had black hair, green eyes that were so beautiful, and his body was very small. especially wearing clothes that look that big.

furrowing his eyebrows, he wondered when the boy was here?

_**"He approached us, while your mother was telling Percy to enter with his trolley at wagon 9 3/4." Alex answer Ron question.** _

Smiling slightly at the boy, and in return with a shy smile, he pushed the trolley over the wall and into wagon 9 3/4. shortly thereafter, the green eyed child and his mother and younger sister followed.

"So, you arrived right?" Her mother smiled at the black haired boy. he smiled a little shyly, he also thanked him and went into the train. Ron saw clearly, if he was so amazed by the sight that Ron was bored to see, because every year he accompanied his brothers.

'He must be a muggleborn, he reacts exactly like a muggle when he sees wagon 9 3/4.' he thought. hope that maybe they will meet again and become friends.

_**"It seem he is in fact not, the muggleborn they have a young core, because they just active their magic. I saw he have older core get mixed with newly aweken core that every muggleborn have. He's a half-blood."** _

'You use those eyes again?'

Ron was following his mother who walked towards the twins who seemed to start make a prank again. Ginny's hand Molly hold very tightly. Ron followed closely behind, chatting with Alex.

_**"No, I feel it, I'm quite sensitive to magic. But, something is wrong." Replied Alex** _

'what's wrong? Do you think he's a descendant of those wizard?' past several prospective hogwart students, he pushed and walked a little fast. He caught a glimpse of the twins talking to Lee Jordan again. Percy isn't that far. He's busy talking to his fellow prefect, the Ravenclaw prefect.

_**"There is dark magic that is very thick. coming out of his body." explained Alex.** _

'Is he, a death eater?' asked Ron worriedly, he getting closer to them. His mother seemed to be looking for him, until her mother saw him and called him here.

_**"Death Eaters are dark wizard?" The sprit asked back.** _

'That was well know by magical community. I heard from my mother and father, that they wore skull and snake marks, the death mark it called. they killed muggles, half-bloods, and whatever was below them.' Answer Ron.

 _ **"Ron, watch out!" shouted Alex.**_

he reflexively stopped, but too late his trolley collided with another trolley. All his belonging also fell. "Huh? Whose trolley is this? huft ... just make a fuss." He started to pick up his fallen baggage. when it was about to finish, he saw a girl with a pale blonde hair running towards him, as the trolley was her.

"I'm really sorry, did my trolley hit yours?" She asked, her voice so shrill but full of regret.

"uhmm ..., your trolley didn't hit me but hit my trolley." replied Ron.

"uggghh ... this is all because my younger siblings, they really like to bully, even though I'm they older sister. I'm sorry again." Concern the blonde haired girl. She started to pick up some of her belongin that were scattered on the ground. ron who feels bad, even though he is the one get hit. Though is only his trolley, help the girl. 

The girl's sky blue eyes stared at Ron who helped her. 

"If, only you who pick it all this stuff. yourself will be late." 

the two of them started tidying up the girl things. when it was finished they were both silent. didn't know what to say until finally ron said something.

"Well, thats very tiring, you have a lot of stuff. Maybe because you're a girl, huh?"

"hehehe, this is my first time to hogwart. That's why I made a lot of preparations. Oh yes, almost forget to introduce my self. My name is Annabella Elliot. What about you?" SHe reached out for a handshake, which Ron received her greeting.

"Ron Weasley, nice to meet you Annabella." he replied with a smile.

"okay, then I'll go first, to my parents." and they said goodbye and went the other way.

when ron arrived he only saw Percy, the twins had ride up to the train and his mother and sister were not there.

"Ron, if you're a hogwart student, you have to be on time. First impressions are what other people judge." Percy advised, Ron just rolled his eyes.

"Where's Mom and Ginny?" he was looking for her mother and younger sister to be there. 

"They are helping a pair of muggles who are looking for their daughter. Just go up there, before it's full. I'll take care of your beggage." Then he took Ron's luggage and brought it to the train. As Ron began to go inside he saw their mother and sister with a muggle pair, three twin boys, and a familiar girl.

"Annabella!" shouted Ron, his hand calling for her, Annabella who heard her name was called turned to Ron. She smiled broadly and waved back energetically. when the whistling sound was heard so loud. Signed the hogwart express was about to leave.

"Well, we've arrived, go to Ron. Its seem you already know my son, later he will help you carry your things." said his mother. Her sister Ginny wishes his new friend a good luck before going in he's direction.

A tall, well-built man who looked a little older than his father, with pale blonde hair like Annabella. the body is not too big or small. Next to him is a woman who is so beautiful, even though she looks old but does not cover her beauty, is petite, and has blonde hair, the difference is she is golden blonde. Both are Annabella's parents. and the woman was holding the hands of two boys who were as ginny's age as the man holding one boy. Ron think they are Annabella's brothers, triple twins. Their hair follows Annabella's mother, golden blonde, the difference is that their eyes follow her father's gray color.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley, for helping us. This is our first time visiting the wizzard world. Everything feels new." The deep bass voice sounded so beautiful in Ron's ears. he and Ginny listened to them chat for a bit before they finally left after Ron and Annabella got on the train. 

Ron helped to carry some of her belongings, while looking for Percy to ask where to put Annabella's luggage they were chatting.

"So, you have seven siblings ?! Wow, it must be very festive huh."

"Not really, very noisy, and sometimes uncomfortable too. You also have to receive their inheritance, even though I want to occasionally have my own thing."

"Own stuff? You mean, oh ..." Anna looked sympathetically making Ron uncomfortable and embarrassed. Moreover, his eyes were staring at Ron's slightly oversized clothes. "Y-yes, sometimes their stuff is really good, like Charlie's jacket, Percy's book, and the twins' used clothes. Uhhh ... d-and ju-".

"Hey, I really can't understand your feelings because I am the oldest and we are only four siblings. But, I also understand a little about your feelings. Indeed I am the oldest. But, sometimes we have to give in with younger siblings. For me, I have to give in to one of the triples. That's my triplets, and I can't make them cry and I can't help but have responsibilities and have to be a good example for them. That's ... "

"sucks, yes I am, I am indeed the youngest son, but I'm not the last. You know my little sister earlier. Her name is Ginny, I really love her, but sometimes I feel jealous because I heard from the twins that my mother used to want a girl before i was born. She wanted a daughter, and when Ginny was born, I felt that I was less loved. "

There was silence for a while, each of them was absorbed in their own world, until Annabella opened her voice, "For a older sibling who really loves our sister but sometimes we feel like chocking them?" She wants a fistbum with Ron, not long after that Ron replied. "You know chocking is too extreme. I prefer to tease them, you know, so they don't get angry and i'm no get lectured on being a good big brother." And they both laughed. not long after, they hear someone like calling annabella. Annabella's face changed slightly before returning to normal.

"hey cousin, I'm looking for you! it turns out you're here. Come on, come with me. I've got a place for you. eh? hi! What's your name? My name is Sofia Lane, third year, ravenclaw house." Sofia is a girl of thirteen years In general, only a little skinny and the same height as Annabella, the only difference is that her hair is dark black and cut short, if Annabella is waist-long tied in a ponytail, her eyes are black like her hair, and her skin is slightly brown. he was the second most popular student in ravenclaw after cho chang and always knew the gossip on hogwart.

"Ron Weasley, nice to meet you."

"You're fred and george's brother?! Right?!, please introduce me to them later. My name is Sofia from Ravenclaw, later they will know. I really admire them and-" Did you say that she is also talkative?

"ahem .. ahem ... cousin sofia, you said there is a place for me?" Annabella interrupts, slightly grunts and rolls her eyes with her cousin's behavior. Its so emberessing, you know!.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot, let me bring some of the baggage. Thank you for helping my cousin! Come on, Bella." After taking things in Ron's hands they both left Ron of course after saying goodbye and Sofia once again reminded Ron about introducing the twins to her.

"even on hogwart, they are popular with girls? Next what? there will be a fangirl for them."

after opening various rooms, and looking for empty places. and never get it, he will finally enter the last. 'if it's also full, then inevitably I'll have to sit with the twins or worst Percy!

and his hand grabbed the door knob's algae and pushed it aside.

'huh? that kid earlier. '

"hey, can I sit here? Every place I go to is full."

"Of course, please sit down." Ron sat on the other side. "Hey, my name is Ron Weasley. What about you?" while reaching out to shake hands and the child who had been helped by his mother.

"My name is Harry Potter, i'm pleased to meet you Ron." He shaked his hand to ron.

"H-harry potter?!! Impossible. The boy who live!. Is it real?" He asked with hushed voice.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked in the same tone but he was just barely a whispered.

"You know...t-the s-scar."

"Oh, thats. Do you want to see?" Ron nodded.

"here it is." harry showed the lightning scar which was famous among wizzard world.

"Wicked!" The two of them talked about a few things, and after talking with Harry, Ron liked him so much, Harry was very kind, when Mrs candy Trolley came to sell some sweets and Ron refused because there was no money and his mother had made lunch. he bought the sweet and share all the sweets to eat together. And continued their chat, about the world of wizzard, hogwarts, and the ron family.

And on september 1'st, this autumn, a trip to hogwart didn't really worry him as he made friends, first Annabella ... yeah, even if it's a girl. and second, the famous Harry Potter. He feels a bit inferior because Harry is famous, but after knowing Harry, not from rumors and stories, he feels proud and happy to meet him.

* * *

At the same time,

**UNKNOW, SEEM LIKE UNDERGROUND ROOM.**

"How are they? Did they find it in Germany?" the hoarse voice of the old man, who heard it might feel a pitty, because it sounded so weak but don't be fooled. The male facial expression was so hard, in front of him. there were three people in black robes, wearing plain masks that covered all their faces, behind their robes was a red fox emblem that was stuck stiffly with 2 spears, the fox was half bone, as if it was being burned. the three black robed people knelt before him.

"Not yet my lord."

"Oh I see. Tell them that they haven't got the location of those people. Come back soon, we don't want them to be suspicious and make it difficult for us to track them down. And call him here."

"My master, are you sure? You want to assign him. He is so dangerous even though he is 11 years old." The eyes of the old man who was called the master narrowed his eyes so sharply. tense, they waited for their master's reaction.

"You doubt me? Compared to you, he is more competent." his voice suddenly didn't sound weak anymore. one of the robed men trembled, the other broke out in cold sweat, and the one who asked the decision of the leader in front of him was silent. 

"I'm sorry, I'm my master. I'll call him." Bowed so deeply, he got up and went out of this prison-like room.

and soon a 11 year old boy arrived, his pale blonde hair glowing in this low light. he was wearing a mask, which showed only his gray eyes that looked dead, emotionless, and his small nose. on his knees he awaited orders.

"I have mission for you. You have to go to England, there is a wizzard school named hogwart and find out about the propercy. If is it true? and look for clues about those clan hiding. If anyone gets in the way and finds out about your identity, just kill it. You already know the instructions, right. Go!"

and the pale blonde haired man, left his leader and left his base. his goal is Hogwart.

To be contiune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author rabble about her story as know as ARAHS. Because author note is to mainstream and she only use author note to something important to tell her reader about her story.
> 
> ARAHS:  
> Well, hello my potencial reader. If you enjoyed my first chapter. Then i very greatfull. Some of you who have a gift of sharp eyes that may be notice some word or grammar that not right (because the world of book and writing need people like that.) please tell me. I'll be pleased.
> 
> But please be gantle this is the first time i write a story. And english is not my language. I write the story first in my language is bahasa indonesia by the way, after that i translate it with google translate and later fixed some "mistake" and try to find the error. If you still find it do tell me.
> 
> If some of you have some editing skill and fix some write mistake. Please DM me. 
> 
> Looking for Beta.
> 
> Wow, that realy some rabble. Sorry to take your time. See you next chapter. Not promise, saturday will update.


	2. The Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron finaly find some clue's of Alex people, even know the name and their contribution to hogwart. Meanwhile the spy arrive at hogmade, in disguised to find some information of enemy.

**HOGSMADE, THREE BROOMSTICK**.

"I don't think you can work here. Oh, don't pretend to be surprised. Even though you use charms and potions to make you look older. But in my inn, I've put charms to detect some kind of charm or potion like the one you use. Go home child." Rosemerta lectures the child in front of her.

That night, so few people visited her inn and pub. They all saw a boy who just asking about job at three broomstick that looked like a 17 year old teenager. Now turned into a child aged 11 years, only one description they see fit that child.

Filthy.

  
So filthy as he looked, his ash blonde hair seen so dirty and oily, his skin looked like a sick person, and the boy clothes were oversized, dusty, and full of stitches here and there. But those gray eyes looked so old, like someone who had experienced the harshness of life. It was what made the guests stunned, only one thought in their mind.

'What's happend to this child?'

"Rosie, maybe you should consider hiring this kid." A raucous voive but sounded firm echoe in the pub. The guests and visiting people turned towards the voice.

"Hogsmade chief, with do respect, i admid it that. I do need someone to help me, but not in my mind. A child work in this place. This is not a suitable place to work for child!" With Anger Rosemerta put her hands on the hips, her eyes staring at the old man. Chalange him.

"I know your morals Rosie, but, don't you feel a little empathetic. Look at his appearance, it's disgusting. Look like this kid is a vagrant, it's better for him to work here than someday he becomes a criminal." Using a stick to help his walk a little. The old man walked towards Rosemerta and the homeless kid who had been silent.

Rosemerta was stunned to hear the talk of the old man in front of her. She saw the appearance of the boy who was she scolding. It is true that the chief of Hogsmade said, he really is a vagant. Such a young age too. What makes three broomstick owners feel empathy is seeing gray eyes that are so dead, there is no more life in those eyes. As if his life no longer exists in this world. Only the empty shell is in front of her.

Take a seat next to the boy who was being lecture by the owner of this pub. Baby blue eyes stared at the boy he had noticed earlier entering and asking for a job, and when it was revealed his true age, the old man became a little pity to the boy. Because there used to be someone in that kid's shoes asking for jobs in all the hogsmade shops. But because the child's house came from, all owner did not want to employ him. Even alberforth doesn't want him either.

His memory is still fresh when those pitch black eyes looked hatefully before he left and never appeared. It is true that the boy's life is now "successful" but he heard from some hogwart students that he is a man full of bitterness and hatred.

And the boy now is a adult. He both feared and respected, making Hogsmade's chief feel regretfull. If only he accepted the hogwart student to work in his place and was not blinded by the fear of the child's house. Maybe that boy's destiny would be different, at least he didn't want to repeat the same mistakes with this vagant beside him.

Rosemerta sighed deeply, she understood why this old coot suddenly defended the 11 year old boy in front of her. Everyone at hogsmade already knows the story of hogsmade's chief with that hogwart student. Rosemerta remembers when she read the daily prophet. The student who used to beg for work now he will be prosecuted for being on the you-know-who side. And after she finished reading, she saw the head of Hogsmade's face was so pale and full of regret.

"All right, because the chief suggestion, I accept you. Said Thank him child!"

"Thank you, hogsmade head." The voice that sounded so hoarse and low made Rosemerta think that her decision to follow the chieftain words had a point.

Oh merlin, what happened to this kid? A child shouldn't sound like he's been screaming for hours. To hell with the Ministry of Magic's regulations, which prohibit children under 16 from working. Rosemerta can use a charms and potions to falsify real age.

"Yes, you're welcome, son, now. Because it's finished. Give me the best firewhiskey you have, Rosie." Hearing the request, Rosemerta looked angrily at old man. Making the chief who had lead hogsmade for so long a little pale.

"YOU WANT TO DRINK AGAIN?! YOU FORGET IF THE DOCTOR HAD BANNED YOU!" Rosemerta's screams made the pub atmosphere a little loud. She also gave an all-out lecture to the man, gray eyes that belong to the 11 years old were watching and just sit silently.

"What are you waiting for boy? Go upstairs, to the left of the hallway. The last room is your room, there is a bathroom inside. Take a shower, and change clothes. After that come down here I will explain your work." She chase away the boy. Without futher delay Then he went upstairs to take a shower and change clothes.

.

.

.

  
**HOGWART, A MONTH LATER**

It's been 1 month since Ron's sorting ceremony, and now he's officially a hogwart student, he is a gryifindor. Exactly what he said to Harry at that time, he would definitely be Gryfindor because the Weasley family had been in Gryfindor for generations. And it's been 1 month that he already wanted to quit school, at first he was so amazed by hogwart but after starting to get know the school and study. It seemed that he became frustrated with the professors than to his studies. Why do you ask?,

' _Mr. Weasley, your charm will be good when you practice it again. Surely you will be as great as your brothers.'_

_._

_'10 points taken from gryfindor, because of mr. Weasley stupidity. At least your brother still has brain cells compared to their brother. '_

_._

_Mr. Weasley you have to be serious about learning tranfurigation. This is no a joke. At least like your friend, mr. Potter paid more attention. This is your first warning. '_

_._

_'Your herbology knowledge is already good mr. Weasley, if you study harder like your brother Percy. Maybe you are more proficient and good at herbology.'_

Understood now?

  
At home he tired try to compete to get attention of his parent but now in this school too?,

is he still being compared to his brother? Even at school?,

Ron thought that if he had been hogwart he would not receive this kind of treatment. But, he was so naive. Not only professors but also some hogwart students. Especially those who know his older brothers.

Ugghhh.... this make him so sick of it, at least he has friends like Harry and Annabella. And his new friends Dean, Seamus, and Neville they are his roommates and Harry.

Sometimes he plays exploding snap with them, of course he also invites Harry. Poor kid, because of his status as the-boy-who-live. made him famous and many people approached harry. Of course at first, Ron felt very jealous, he wanted to be recognized and looked at in awe by people same like harry.

But then his jealousy faded, because deep down he knew Harry didn't like that fame. That's why sometimes he helps Harry by avoiding "those" who want to be friends with him because of his status.

Now Ron is on his way to the library. Trying to find clues about the legends that seem to be related to Alex's people.

As well as shifting his frustration towards girl-know-it-all, he was really annoyed and didn't like her. Just now in charms lessons, she showed off her skills, don't get him wrong, Ron is happy if someone helps him. But if the person helping him seems arrogant and used a tone that sounds bossy, and worse makes you look like a fool, of course you will be annoyed.

'No wonder, no one wants to be her friend. If she changes her behavior that seems too smart and makes other people feel stupid. Maybe she'll make friends.'

Then he is now at the library door, Ron came in and greeted Madam Pince, he asked where the history section shelf was. After being told by Pince, without further delay he went there. He wanted to find what his brother Percy had told him, after 1 month of looking for clues about Alex's people. Finally there is a clue.

At that time he went to ask the hogwart ghosts, he also questioned the paintings, looked for secret rooms, and even desperately searched the entrance of the forbidden forest. Before he is found by Hagrid, who is Harry's friend as well as a forest keeper. He was dragged and ended up being scolded by the head of his house, making Gryfindor lose 15 points because of him.

And unexpectedly, Ron got enlightenment about his problem through Percy. At that time he was desperate because he was already frustrated to look for clues. finally he asked Percy, remembering his conversation with Percy, make him in the first time so happy to have a brother like Percy. If for example the twins who know, surely later he will be their victim of prank before they tell him.

**_"I don't understand why you are so obsessed with the legend? It must be the twins told you something about this." Percy was working on his potions essay in the common room of the gryfindor, not so far away from him. Ron saw Harry and Neville were busy working on herbology assignments._ **

**_"I'm just curious. Can you tell me? About the crest next to our house crest." He Asked, ron sat across percy._ **

**_"It's not only our house that is accompanied by that symbol. Other house's dorms too." Percy answered, still working on his assignment._ **

**_"Really? Come on, perce, tell me! I won't bother you anymore." Hearing the plea of his youngest brother. Finally Percy took a deep breath, he organize his essay so later he can continue, he started telling the stories._ **

**_"I don't know much, but it is said that there were 4 Clan who helped the founders when they build hogwart. When hogwart was built they too help defend it from the attacks of several enemies who do not like hogwart is founded. Apart from that they also teach some of the subject matter that we are now studying it. Because of their great merit, the founders made their clan crest side by side with their house. Don't know if this is true or not, because there are no historical records in either the hogwart or the wizarding world. "_ **

**_"Wait, how do you know this?" Asked ron. Percy looked at his brother like he is the stupid one._ **

**_"What? Why you looking me like that?"_ **

**_"Isn't it obvious? If you ask the professors, they will answer like this. I ask professor Mcgonagall , i once asked our head house. Because i was curious too, just like you. And she give this answer that now i'm telling you. Do you want to continue it or not?"_ **

**_"Please continue."_ **

**_"First, is the crest of not too long sword with blue handle. Above the handle there is three star. The background color is a black, not just black. Its like the black sky at the night. This crest is adjacent to the Slytherin. Slytherin students usually see this crest at the entrance of their house and in their dorms just like us." Percy explained not to fast, because he saw Ron seriously taking notes of what his said._ **

**_"Second, is the crest of many bells. Like jinggle bells, behind the bells, is the large sun with cloud that side by side the sun. There is nothing on the background just white contrast to the symbol which is black. This crest is adjacent to the Ravenclaw house. Just like slytherin, this symbol is seen at the entrance of their house and inside their dormitory." Percy waited a little while, until Ron gave the code that he finished taking notes. The prefect continued once again._ **

**_"Third, is the crest of two crossed iris flower, one is blue and the other is purple. The background color is light green, this was seen along with the hufflepuff house symbol at the entrance of their house and inside the dorm." Harry and neville, who finished herbelogy and when they wanted to continue the potion essay. They stopped for a moment and listened to Ron's brother explanation. This is new knowledge for them._ **

**_The clans who contributed to the formation of Hogwart are really interesting stories, even if they are just legends or myths. They sat near Ron and listened to Percy._ **

**_"Finally the crest of a white bear on the ice, there is a crescent moon shining bright enough, the background pale blue. As you know this symbol is side by side with us. Gryfindor house, are you satisfied of my answer, ron? Then anyone wants to ask? Harry? And you're Neville, right?" Percy's question provoked Harry, who was really curious. Started asking about these crest to his brother._ **

**_Neville is also curious about the choice symbol of irises that become side by side with the hufflepuff. The three of them were so busy discussing that they didn't realize that Ron had left them and went to the library._ **

And now here he is, searching among the books about the clans. While looking for it, he also asked alex.

'Your suspicious is correct, apart from the okhonikov crest that we saw when we entered the gryfindor dorm. It turns out that there are 3 others who left traces so you can search for their whereabouts.'

**"What I am not understand is why they want their existence to be known even if it becomes a legend or myth. But, this will be very fatal. A little hint of the allies who used to help me. My enemies can track their whereabouts."**

'Hmm ... you're right too, especially after you told me about your enemies. Why don't they leave clues in your descendants? As you say? Isn't that why we're on hogwart looking for your descendants?'

**"What I'm worried about maybe something happened to my descendants, so they leave clues like this."**

'Hey, don't worry too much, maybe your descendants have moved somewhere safe. Or maybe they are bore to death living in England. You know, try new atsmosphere.'

**"This not right time to joking around ron."**

'Right, umm...sorry, i-i just want to cheer your up.'

'Alex?'

'Alex?'

'Come on Alex, i said i'm sorry. Please dont be mad at me.'

**"Fine, this time i forgive you. Please dont make a joke about this. I am realy worried about my allies and my decendent."**

'Okay. By the way, I wonder what other of your once allies names besides the okhotnikov you mentioned. '

**"Well, there is house of Antares, whose crest is side by side with Slytherin, then the Ouvret with their iris flower symbol, and the last one is Fukumu clan which is the suzu bell and the sun symbol is."**

'That jinggle bell name is suzu bell? What is that?'

**"The suzu bell, is use by the shrine miko. Miko is the temple girl, who her life dedicated to the shrine and the god or kami. Just like the suster at the church. They use the bell for relegius ceremony."**

'Blimey, that's very awesome. I guess, alex. It's seem here I can't find what we're looking for. So what next is? '

**"Try looking at the ancient European family history section. Who knows we find a little clue."**

Hearing Alex's suggestion, he move to next shelf. Ron didn't realize that someone had been watching his movements earlier. Hiding on bookshelves not too far away while reading a book.

.

.

.

  
**HOGSMADE, THREE BROOMSTICK.**

I've been working here for 1 month, helping Madam Rosemerta in this inn and pub. I'm grateful that my acting wasn't caught, even though at that time she didn't accept me I could use the one of unforgivable curse on her then a charm of forgetten that they created. It's only temporary, after my mission is complete, she won't remember anything if I work here. Likewise those who see me will forget.

But just in case, I've put charms around the three broomsticks. The charm of forgetten. When I leave hogsmade, those who have entered and seen me will forget, it is danger to me if i'm being exposed.

And 1 months I really didn't find any clues. Their existence seemed to be lost in the swallow of the earth, let alone the existence of the ninth.

I searched according to the clues of the propercy even I couldn't find it.

When I was about to give up I saw two hogwart students from different house that their look it seem fit to the characteristics of one of that clan. I suspect them, if they are descendants of that clan.

It's still fresh in my memory, when I worked in three broomsticks for 2 weeks ago. I saw them, it was only a glimpse but their characteristics were exactly what our master described. It's just that I can't be sure if it's true or not because they don't carry any symbols or anything related to the clan. If I kill or catch it it can get worse later.

"Edward, don't daydream, it's rush hour. Deliver this 3 butterbears to the table in the corner, over there." Rosemerta at once reprimanded her orders. because earlier she saw the child she employed was busy wiping his bar table repeatedly even though it was clean.

Nodding, he took the butterbear and delivered the order. When he arrived at the table, imagine how shocked he was.

Two gryfindor students with red hair, like twins. He almost spilled this drink, one of the ninth traits. However, he had to check whether one of them was the ninth.

"Hey, are you just standing there and not delivering our order?" A slightly messy haired and dark-skinned student smiled pleasantly with a joking tone.

"O-oh, I'm sorry. Its my first time-" before I'm finished mu apologize, someone cut off my word.

"To look at twins." Cut the twins who I suspect to be the ninth.

"Well, this isn't--"

"-the first time-"

"-people are surprised to see-"

"-twins, like-"

"-we are rare animals."

Who knows what they see on my face makes them laugh. The boy who had greeted me shook his head. "They are pranked on you." Seeing my confused face made the twins laugh hysterically.

"Their expressions are always the same every time they hear us talk, right, George?" Said one of the twins while elbowing his twin.

"Yeah, fred. Their faces look so stupid, I can't help but laugh. Those pranks never get tired to using them."

"When you're finished. Here's your order." I said, putting down the butterbear. My eyes glanced at the silver bracelet in my hand, there was no reaction whatsoever. Meaning they are not the ninth.

After that I left them. It wasn't them, if they were the ninth. My bracelet is about to act, turning red, but there was no reaction at all.

When I delivered the next order, my shoulder rubbed against the hogwart student who seemed to be in a hurry. My hands are hot, when I look at my bracelet, it turns red. I unconsciously said.

"Fox."

The student who nudged me seemed to hear my words. He looked at me in surprise. My suspicion was confirmed, he was one of the students who i suspected that he was a descendant of that clan.

This bracelet can detect the ninth and his people magic signature. Same like how the ministry can know that if there is hogwart student that not age yet. Use their magic at home.

He approached my direction, several students passing by.

"Sorry, i think, my ears heard wrong word, did you say fox?" Your fake smile is visible.

"If I said yes, would you beat me up. You're from that clan right? The disgusting clan that licks the fox ass." He was provoked by my provocation. Yet those coal black eyes looked at me with hatred.

A little laughing, I saw him getting ready to grab his wand. I'm just standing there, but I'm also getting ready.

"Sectumsempra!" A flash of light shot towards me. Because my reflex fight I can avoid it. The flash shattered the glass behind me.

Tes

Tes

Tes

  
I held my cheeks, fresh wound it flowing so much fresh blood. Seem deep enough, maybe it will become a scar. I heard Rosemerta shout at the hogwart student. he ignored her, his eyes staring at mine coldly. His expression was stern, showing no hasitate.

People started to gather and keep their distance from us. "This is just a warning from me bastard. If you try to find out our hide place again. The death you got." The threat was his voice was so low and calm.

I won't just sit there, I dashed towards him so fast and I hit him in the face hard. We both fell to the ground, because I was on top of it. I punched his right and left cheeks repeatedly, he replied by holding my left hand so hard then threw me at the piled up students.

"There is a rat trying to infiltrate, is this what they sent to hunt us? So weak." Walking towards me he cast his wand.

"Petrificus totalus" damn, I can't help it. If only not in a crowded place. I'll kill him!

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?! MR. RAYSTAR, 50 POINTS FROM GRYFINDOR!"

There was the scream of the head of the gryfindor house. Making student that I now know his name turned to the voice. His face was pale, but his wand was still pointed at me.

"Get the wand away from that poor waitet. Mr. Raystar, and come with me to hogwart. You will be given 2 weeks cleaning professor snape's class and detention with Mr. Flinch for 1 week."

"But professor-"

"Don't protest much and come with me. If you still want more points to be taken from your house." Hearing the words of gryfindor head house, made the specially assembled Slytherin students smirk at the Gryfindor students. And the gryfindor student stared exasperatedly at mr. Raystar that makes their points decrease.

Looking sharply at me, he lowered his wand and went towards the head of his house. Not long after, I was not frozen anymore, if not Madam Rosemerta maybe the deputy headmistress of the hogwart school who removed the spell from my body.

"What do you see?, do you want your poin be taken?" Hearing the words of the respected professor. The students disbanded. Madam Rosemerta supported my body, I felt a flow of magic and made my wound close slowly. She cast a spell on me, the episkey, the professor who I now know her name as Mcgonagall. Say goodbye to madam rosemerta and go with the boy.

"Are you all right? Thank merlin someone called Professor Mcgonagall who happened to be at the post office." I just nodded. She sat me in a chair near the batender stand.

"Here drink this warm milk. You take a break, tomorrow morning you just continue your work." Hearing her words, I refused, I had to maintain my image as a hard worker. But she insisted, finally after drinking milk I went to my room.

After bathing and dinner, that Madam Rosemerta was delivered. Now i wrote my daily report to my master. When finished, I send it through the hawk belonging to the headquarters.

How did my master respond?

I didn't want to know, I lay on the bed and closed my eyes.

.

.

.

  
**LOOKS LIKE AN OLD CITY, IN SOME FOREST.**

[To lord Alpheratz, the head family of the great and ancient house of Anteras.

Caelum reported to me that he came across the person who was sent by them to hunt us down. It seem they had suspected hogwart. The spy was disguised as a waiter at the three broomstick inn and pub. From the news I heard he was only there for 1 month.

And your son is make a scene again, i already said to him that don't fight when there is crowd. He's now been detention by Professor McGonagall.

We await for further orders. Will we kill him or take him as hostage?

And this afternoon, i was watching a hogwart student, he's a gryfindor with only two year difference from caelum. 1 month after the sorting ceremony, he asking and searching for our existence. I don't know if he's a spy too or him. If there is any suspicious movement I will report it.

Best regards, your loyal followers.]

"What do you think? Alpheratz. Your son is throwing tantrums again." The voice that sounded so clear and pleasant to hear. Misty gray almond-shaped eyes stared at the man sitting opposite him. The man who was called was busy reading muggle comics, the titled is Captain America.

"Huh! Let the boy it be, maybe the brat was provoked by the spy or that stupid child of mine does not use his brain cells." A low, harsh voice was heard in such a small room.

"Seem familiar with someone i know." The man with shoulder-length platinum blonde hair in a ponytail raised an eyebrow at his friend's way of speak.

"Hey-hey, what do you mean by that Chaiden?!" Slightly rising by an octave, people will think that he is angry even though he really likes use loud voices. His black hair seemed to glow in the light of the fireplace in front of him.

Chaiden just rolled his eyes, already used to alpheratz behavior.

"I'll punish the boy when he gets home from hogwart on vacation. Even though I told him not to fight in public. But what did he do? In fact, he's not listen to me ." Slightly stretching the large body, his coal-black eyes continued reading the comic.

'Pot calling kattle, the fruit did not fall far from the tree. Father and son are the same.' Thought chaiden. His long and thin hands took up the tea and drank it solemnly.

"We'll just catch the spy, interrogate him. Because lately i heard that the ouvret is being hunting by them, In Germany, the daughter of the head family almost got caught. If it weren't for their ability to manipulate space and dimension magic. They will be capture." suggest of one of the Anteras leaders.

"What if it's a trap? My son said in his potronus. The spy seems weak. We don't know if he's pretending to be weak. In order to be caught so he can send our location to them." Alpheratz rejected the idea, the comic is not read anymore.

"You are also right. If so then shall they captured the spy and interrogated on the spot, then killed. How about it?" Seeing his friend nodded in agreement. He got up from his chair and started writing letters on the table beside the fireplace.

"Oh, what about the kid who's looking for our clan on the hogwart?" He asked while turning his head waiting for an answer.

"Tell them, keep an eye on first. Who knows, only a curious child. But, if he shows a strange gesture. Interrogation him, if in fact he is a spy, threat the same way as the spy. Kill and make it a death eater who killed him or make it like an accident."

"If that child is **him**?"

The two pairs of different colored eyes looked at each other. Before the black one looked away.

And said "just do what you thing seem right." The sound of a long sigh was heard, the Comic book now covered his eyes.

"Aren't you lost a faith of his arrival?" Hook the blonde.

"Yes, I'm not sure if the propercy is true. You and I and our father and our ancestors have searched various locations where the place of his birth and nothing. Even looking for his visual characteristics is more impossible, and don't forget the searching of foreign magic sourch done by DOSAM at Romania." Both large and coarse hands grabbed hir hair in frustration.

"If there is hope there must be a way. We just need to search again and again until we find him. I know you are worried about the resurrection of that demon. Plus the news we get that Voldemorth is not completely dead either." He looked sympathetically at his comrade in arms.

Alpheratz is silent and does not answer or respond to his friend words. Chaiden sighed. And slightly massaged his temples. Now he begin writing letters and sent it to hogwart.

After finishing he left the room.

'You think you're the only one worry about it. All member of the house of Anteras are worried about it too. Stupid!'

Slightly clenching his fists he walked a little fast. Leave his friend's house, and head to the bar. He need the strongest firewhiskey's tonight.

~To be continue~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARAHS:  
> well, at least i'm updating right?
> 
> Once again i'm sorry, it took this long for me to update. Man, since corona. Life realy tough in here, while i'm not worry about food and the roof. Coz i lived with my brother family, i'm realy stressfull at looking job. That make me very long update the story.
> 
> And i realy greatfull that some of you left kudos. Is make my heart warm and happy, at least there is someone out there that appriciated my story. 
> 
> While write this story make my hand is sore. Its just 4.000 almost 5.000 word but my hand already sore?
> 
> I respect the author who write longer word then me. It must be have a very dedicated heart to write it. 
> 
> Well, that ARAHS for today, if you read it. Thank you? I guess. Stay healty, i try to updating faster next time.


End file.
